A Different Way of Life
by captainvaladez
Summary: Anastasia Grey is a vampire and her life changes when she meet four year old Christian in Detroit. Can they be a normal loving family or will they end up with countless drama.
1. Chapter 1

When you've been alive for nearly five hundred years you start to think that there is something missing. I Anastasia Grey cant seem to be complete for some odd reason. I've traveled the world done everything there is to be done in the world except be a mother. You probably found out that I'm a vampire hence me being five hundred years and that is one of the main reasons that I can't be a mother. Until now.

The year is 1987 and I am in Detroit on business. I have become a billionaire since I can't be broke knowing the fact I have to start over every few decades. My company Grey Enterprise Holdings is the company I started when I was poor and living on the streets. One of the most successful company in the world that begins in the 1500s.

Deciding to take a walk after sealing the deal in saving thousands of jobs I some how ended up on the wrong side of Detroit. I am walking by an apartment building that seems to have police officers and paramedics on the outside and inside. I watch the chaos from across the street till I see them wheel a body bag out of the apartment.

The police officers are talking to each other then I hear it. The cry that sounds like someone is in agonizing pain. I walk towards the scream and I see a woman police officer holding a dirty little four year old boy holding a dirty blanket and a green race car. The little boy looks at me pleading with his eyes to help him. I come face to face with the police officer and start to talk to her.

"Where are you taking him?" I ask.

"Ma'am we cant disclose any information unless your family," said the police woman.

I ended up having to use my powers of compulsion to get it out of her.

"We will take him to the hospital since he is severely malnourished and needs to be examined by a doctor and then he will be put in foster care till a family member can claim him or be adopted," said the police woman.

"I will see you at the hospital," I said.

I turned to the boy smiled at him and said in his ear ", See you soon." He smiled back and nodded in understanding. I called my driver and made him take me to the hospital in record time. I reached the hospital and ran towards the emergency room. I saw the little boy sitting down on the large medical bed and it was a heart breaking sight to see. He looked up and saw me and smiled. Big grey eyes looked up to my golden ones and I saw nothing but fear in his eyes. I walked up to him and got down to his level and started talking to him.

" My name is Anastasia, but you can call me Ana. What's your name?" I ask.

" Christian," said Christian barely above a whisper.

" Christian such a beautiful name," I said.

" Has a doctor come an d checked on you?" I ask.

He just shook his head no and that's when I saw a nurse in her forties come towards us. She eyed me up and down and asked, " Are you family?"

I said," No, but I would like to adopt this little boy."

She said to follow her and I did tell we were with a social worker that gave me all the necessary things to do if I wanted to adopt Christian. While talking to the social worker I heard a scream that came form Christian's room. The social worker and I ran towards the room. We saw Christian kicking and screaming at the doctor that was trying to touch him. My eyes locked with Christian and ran to comfort him. I calmed him down enough for the doctor to look him over. Dr. Treyvallen was a woman with sandy colored hair and a nice smile.

She was a nice woman that lived in Detroit with her husband and had just recently adopted there son that was six now. She told me to call her husband for advice on the adoption process for Christian. With that we got the ball rolling for his adoption the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came by quickly and I went straight to the hospital. I walked in to Christian's room in the private wing of the pediatrician's side of the hospital.

" Good morning Christian," I said. He still won't talk to anyone, but that's all right. The way he smiles at me makes my heart warm up with love. He sits there with food on his tray but remains untouched.

" Why are you not eating Christian?" I ask.

"Yucky," said Christian. I looked at him with a frown and went to taste the food. It was indeed yucky. What was supposed to be eggs looked like soggy oatmeal. I called Taylor my bodyguard even though I don't need him I still had to have him. I told him to get me a whole spread of breakfast food and to bring a couple of outfits for Christian. We sat in silence till Taylor came with the food.

" Better?" I ask. Christian looked up at me with a mouth filled with food and smiled. He ate mostly everything, which was amazing. He needed all the energy he can get. Now was the time to talk to him about me becoming his new mom. Never in my five hundred years of life have I never wanted something more than to be Christian's new mom. I loved that little boy with every fiber of my being.

" Christian I have to talk to you about something important. Can you say yes or nod your head yes so I can know you understand?" I said. I waited for him till he nodded his head that made his copper hair curls bounce a bit.

" Okay. When we leave this hospital you will be coming to live with me because I will become your new mommy. I live in Seattle and have a big house where you can run and play. Anything you want I can buy for you when we get home. How does that sound? Would you like for me to be your new mommy?" I said. I waited patiently for him to response.

Knowing this could go two ways I would look after him even if he decided not come with me. I saw tons of emotions pass his little face that I couldn't take the wait any longer. Thirty minutes passed of dead silence till he said the most amazing thing ever.

" Yes mommy," said Christian. The moment he said those words I sat in the bed with him smiling almost started to cry with my arms open I wanted a hug from my little boy. My arms were open and waited to know if its was okay for me to hug him. He wrapped his tiny arms around me and smiled at me and I lost it and started to cry.

When I calmed down I got on my phone and made the necessary phone calls to prep the house and the plane to return to Seattle in two days. I made Taylor hire someone to be Christian's security which would be with him the moment we land in Seattle. I talked to Grace and her husband again when they told me the adoption would be completed in two days. We created a friendship that could last forever.

I ended up convincing them to move to Seattle which they were originally from so we can keep close contact. What they didn't know was that when the time came where I couldn't stay there anymore I would leave Christian with them. For that plan to work they need to be a part of there his life the minute Christian becomes my son. Christian kept on smiling the whole time we talked in the hospital. I talked he just listen and nodded when he could.

They gave Christian some coloring books and crayons when he got bored of just laying down. One of the pages he took his time on was the one of a dog. I thought he might of want a dog.

"Christian would you like a dog for our house?" I ask.

"Yes mommy me want dog," said Christian.

" Then a dog you shall have," I said.

Still at the hospital we wait for Grace to do a final check up on Christian. Grace peeks her head through the door with a smile. She checks every single thing. While checking up on Christian we chat for a while.

"So when do you go back to Seattle?" ask Grace.

"Tomorrow at the soonest," said I.

"Well hope you travel safely. We should be in Seattle in two weeks time if we can find a place soon enough," said Grace.

"The house next door to mine is for sale you know. If you can take the time off or Carrick you can come with me to Seattle tomorrow," said I.

"Oh that would be amazing. Let me call him right now and ask. And then I'll let you know," said Grace.

"Just let me know if you need any help with moving or anything at all," I said.

"Okay. I will call you tomorrow to let you know. Bye Christian be a good boy for your mom now," said Grace. Christian smiled and nodded his head yes.

Around five o'clock they release Christian from the hospital and we walk out with huge smile on our faces which is short live till the paparazzi decide to take a picture of us coming out which scared Christian. He jumped in to my arms and clung to me till he reached the car with the help of Taylor and the hospital security.

We reached the hotel and went to bed the instant we saw the bed. Tomorrow should be better than today.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving in Seattle the next day was exhausting. Grace got the time off and went with us to check out the house next to mine. She was very impressed on how Christian was talking a bit more to us not just nodding or shaking his head. He was very shy and seemed to fear Taylor and Sawyer when we got to the house.

Christian was hiding behind me so Sawyer wouldn't see him. I made arrangement to for Christian's new dog would be delivered the moment we got home he would see it in his room. Christian cried the minute he saw the little golden retriever come out of the white box.

"Christian you have to take care of Max. You protect him and he will protect you. Just like Sawyer will protect you when Max can't do it. Okay?" I said.

"Okay. Sawyer not going to hurt me right?" said Christian. My heart broke when he thought someone would continue hurting him. Fighting back the tears I shook my head no.

"No Christian. Sawyer will protect never hurt you. Taylor will also protect you when I can't."

"Okay. Can I play with my Max now?"

"Sure, but take Sawyer with you," I said. He nodded went with max to the backyard.

Turning to face Grace I told her we should check out the property next door. I bought the house already and I am only selling the house to them for a very low amount then what I originally bought it.

"So do you like the house Grace?" I ask.

"It's very beautiful and enough space for Carrick and me if we decide to grow our family a bit more. And the price for this house is amazing. We still need to find jobs before we move in," said Grace.

"Don't worry about a job for you the hospital here is expecting you tomorrow morning at ten am for the head of the pediatrics hospital," I said.

"Thank you so much Anastasia. I can tell we are going to be best friends for a long time," said Grace.

"That we will be. So buy the house already and tell Carrick to bring Elliot while you and you move in since the house refurbished and just by the necessities you seem to be missing."

"Let me call Carrick and go from there," said Grace.

"That's fine. I'll go check on Christian you take your time."

I take the path behind Grace's house and head over my house to check up on Christian. When I reach the back yard I see Christian playing fetch with Max. Then Christian surprises me by asking Sawyer to play with them. I have a huge smile on my face and watch them play for a couple of more minutes before I take Christian inside for dinner.

"Christian its time for dinner!" I said. He turns his head and sees me and runs up and hugs me. I hug him back and it feels great to hug and not have to worry about his touch issues.

"Mommy did you see me playing with Sawyer and Max. It was so much fun," said Christian. Then he goes on and on about his play time. He talks more than he when I first met him. Now we have to see if he can join a school and soon. We go into the kitchen and ask him what he wants to eat. He wants me to make mac and cheese, which is great since it's easy to make. I didn't feel like making something complicated.

We head off into the living room and watch cartoons till he goes to bed. I change him into his pajamas and tuck him. Max comes in to the room and gets in bed with him. I leave their room by turning on a light night that places classical music. I hope Christian will learn to play the piano. I went to find Grace sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"So Grace have you decided when you will be moving?" I ask.

"Yes when I get the job at the hospital tomorrow. And Carrick is flying out tomorrow with Elliot. He's talking about opening a firm here and wants to get started right away."

"That's wonderful news. Well I am going to go to bed. Enjoy the rest of your evening. If you need help settling in then come to me." We said goodnight went our separate ways.

I quickly head to the basement and drink my dose of blood for the day. It took me years to master in keeping my hunger in line. It was not pretty at all. Now all I have to do is get blood bags from the hospital in which I own. Being rich has its perks. No more wasting time hunting humans. I go back up stairs and watch Christian sleep for a couple of hours before heading to my room and getting a couple of hours of sleep.

I woke up before everybody else and decide to look into schools for Christian. He seems like a bright boy and I want him to excel in everything. I just hope his touch issues don't give him a hard time at school. He needs to trust people. I just hope he can let someone in when he gets older so he can fall in love. I can be a grandma!

Leaving my study I head into the kitchen and I see Gail making breakfast. We talk a bit before I hear Christian get up and make his way towards the kitchen with Max falling. Christian instantly likes Gail which is a relieve. Grace wakes up next ready to go to her interview. Which she really doesn't need since the job is hers. I send her off with Taylor and start planning my day out with Christian.

We decided to go to the zoo since he wanted to see some lions. We got the zoo and had tons of fun. We ran around the zoo with Sawyer fallowing close behind. Till the paparazzi showed up and almost ruin our day. We left quickly and what surprised me was Christian clung to Sawyer the whole time. Christian was tense at first, but soon seemed to relax knowing Sawyer would protect him.

We headed out to lunch at a pizzeria which Christian at the big pieces of pizza.

"How about we go get you some toys?" I ask. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes!" Christian. We head to Toysrus and Christian gets shy and stops talking. We look around and Christian doesn't seem to know what to get.

"Christian you can choose any toy you want. Any amount of toys you want. I wont take them away. You deserve these toys so go crazy okay buddy?"

"Okay," said Christian. He was hesitant for a couple of more minutes till he started to put toys in the basket. Walking up to the check out line I wait in line before paying Christian is with Sawyer looking at a battery operated Audi convertible. I see Christian fascinated with it and tell the cashier to have it delivered to my house with in the hour.

Once we get home Christian goes to his toy room next to his room to play with the new toys. While I go into my study to check some emails I see that Taylor emailed me about the new threats GEH is getting. Some are saying they want to kidnap Christian others say that stories will be leaked about Christians past. I start making calls to fix everything and double security not taking any chances when it comes to Christian.

Time pass by when I leave my study I head into the kitchen and see Christian and Grace eating dinner. Grace is smiling so I know she has the job. Around nine o'clock we all head to bed and I go into Christians room watching him sleep thing what the future might hold for us.


	4. Chapter 4

It is now three years to the day that Christian and I became a family. He is now seven and is getting really tall. He enjoys going to his school of course with Sawyer with him. He has gotten really close to him and I am glad he has a male role model besides Carrick. We are still really close to Grace and her family. They adopted a little girl named Mia and are thinking of adopting another baby.

Christian and Elliot have become best friends more like brothers. We can't seem to separate them at all. So that is why I made a room for Elliot in my house. If Christian isn't at our house he's with Elliot causing mischief. With in the month Grace and Carrick settled down I made the legal requirements to make them Christian's legal guardians. I smile at that thought knowing that my son would be in good hands.

The past three years had gone by without any problems and now since I turned thirty that's what I told Grace. It wasn't easy to believe since I look like someone in there mid twenties. I look like some girl fresh out of college. Sooner then latter I'm going to work on making me look older.

On my way to pick up Christian from school I get an email saying I am need to go to Thailand to close a deal. The great thing about me traveling now I can take Christian with me and leave him here with some nanny. I'm pretty much a hands on mom when it comes to Christian. I am there through it all. With touch issues still being a problem it's complicated to get him out of his shell a bit more.

Stepping out of the car I see Christian walking with Sawyer to car and being extremely quiet. Wanting to wait till we get home to discuss his problem I keep glancing at Sawyer, but doesn't mention anything.

"Did something happen at school Christian?" I ask.

"Nothing happened mom," said Christian.

"Are you sure?" I ask. He nodded his head yes and went back to looking out the window. Getting home Christian runs into the house and goes to his room. Which is his normal routine. So I don't push him, but rather talk to Sawyer instead.

"Sawyer what happened today at school?" I ask

"Christian was getting bullied at school because he doesn't have a dad. They kept on name-calling and tease him. I took care of the situation by telling the principal and teacher and contacting the parents of the children," said Sawyer.

My blood is boiling with anger. How dare those kids tease my son. Thank god for Sawyer handling that. When I am in momma bear mode I went to rip there heads off for hurting my son.

"Next time that happens call me immediately and I will go to the school and handle it. You did good Sawyer."

Walking up the stairs to Christian's room I knock on the door before entering. I peek my head through the door and seem him taking a nap on his bed. The one thing that calms me down in an instant is watching Christian sleep. I wait till he stirs and wake him up. I go sit on his bed to talk to him about what happened at school.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Wake up its almost dinner time," I said.

"Okay," said Christian.

"Do you want to talk about what happened at school today?"

"No," he says while sighing.

"Okay I know you got tease today since the principal called. Can you tell me what you were getting teased about?" I never let him know that Sawyer tells me everything like things like this. I want him to communicate me even if I have to lie to get the truth out of him. He stays silent for five more minutes before he starts to sniffle.

"Why don't I have a dad? Is it because am a bad boy? Did he not love me? Did I make him leave me?" He rambles on asking why doesn't have a dad and breaks down crying. It broke my heart knowing he thinks that he is responsible for his father not wanting him.

"Don't cry baby boy. I don't know the reason why your father didn't want you. If he was here with you now he would love so so much cause your just an amazing boy. Anyone would be lucky to call you his or her son. I have that honor and blessing to call you my son. I love you deeply. Don't let anyone ever bully for things they don't understand."

"Okay. I love you mom. Can we have pizza for dinner tonight?"

"Sure why not. I'll order it now. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes before I took my nap."

"Good."

"Can Elliot come over for pizza too?" I really just want to have something tonight just him and me because of what happened. Anything to make him happy I'll do it.

"Sure let me call Grace?" He left to go watch a movie while I called Grace to see if Elliot was free to come over. Grace said Elliot couldn't come because he got into trouble at school and would be grounded. So it's just Christian and me just like I wanted it.

After dinner and watching another movie with Christian he falls asleep on the couch. I pick him up and carry him to his room. I get him all tucked in before heading into my study I let Max go into his room after taking to use the bathroom outside. I head into my study and call in Taylor and make Welch come for an emergency meeting.

"Good evening gentlemen. I called you in here today because I need you two to find Christian's biological father."

"Ana are you sure?" ask Taylor. Welch looks just as surprise by my request.

"Yes. Just as a safety reason incase some tries to claim that he is Christian's birth father. I don't want to Christian to suffer incase he actually believes that they are telling him the truth. With in time if Christian asks about his birth parents I want to be prepared also. I want you to look high and low for him and get information on his birthmother too. I want you to keep me update and only get me involve if it's really necessary. I just want a file with everything you can find and put it in my safe. I don't want to know about them at all. I just want to have something that states the truth incase something happens. I want this be top priority till it gets done."

"We will do the best we can Ana, but we can't promise you to actually find him," says Welch.

"What I am asking is impossible given the situation that Christian was born into. I want my son to be happy and if he ever want to find he real father than I will support him. Just start in Detroit and go from there."

"We will do our best. Is there a budget on this incase we have to persuade someone for information?" ask Taylor

I burst out laughing. Taylor knows when it comes to Christian I spare no expense.

"No budget Taylor you know this." The men chuckle and leave for the night.

I walk up the staircase and head to Christian's room, but stop by the door when I hear him talking to Max.

"Max do you think I will ever have a daddy? Mommy says she loves me, but I wonder what it would be like to have a daddy. I get jealous and sad when I see boys with there daddies. I feel like I don't deserve a daddy sometimes but mommy loves me I know that. I hope I get daddy some day Max."

Hearing my baby boy say such things has me fill with rage and sadness. Rage because I never want him to think he doesn't deserve the love of someone other than mine. Sadness because he desperately wants a father something I don't know that I can give him. I feel like I failed him in that category. Well that stops know I will find his father and see if he is cut out to be in his life.

Double-checking if he is asleep I go into his room and prick his finger to get a sample of DNA. I leave his room head down to the basement. Once I am in the basement I do something I would never do again. Grab a glass of bourbon and sit in my chair. Since I became a vampire I found out I can find people if they are related by inhaling a scent of there blood. The first time I did this was in eight hundred and I tried to find some of my living relatives. When I found then they were nothing but liars and thieves. I was really disappointed and promised to never do it again.

But here I am doing it for my son who I love deeply. Concentrating hard I inhale his blood and focus on trying to pin point his father on the map in front of me. It is not like a see a vision and I see his face and all, but I just get a vague location and till I get to the location I am drawn to the scent of there blood and when it stops I find who I am looking for. My finger land in Ireland. I am a bit shocked thinking his father was here somewhere in the United States. His copper hair can be explained now. Now I need to see if I can plan I trip to Ireland and soon. I can schedule it in with my trip to Thailand. Now I am debating whether to take Christian or just do it on my own.

I go with my gut and decide to do it alone. I wont let Christian's hopes up and then make them crash and burn. Now I don't think I can take Christian with me on this trip. I better make plans for Grace to watch him while I am gone. Now I just have to see for myself if Christian's birth father is cut out to be his father. I wont hesitate to rip his throat out if he plans on hurting my baby boy.

Getting ready in the morning I decide on giving Grace a call to discuss Christian staying with them.

"Hello," says Grace.

"Good morning Grace. How are you?"

"I'm fine just getting the kids ready for school. And you?"

"getting ready as well. The reason behind mine call is because I want to see if Christian can stay with you while I go to Thailand for about five days. I know you may have plans if not then I can take him with me, but I don't want to miss school so much." Now I am just rambling on the phone.

"Ana it's fine. Christian is more than welcome to come stay with us. I feel like there is more to this am I right?"

I chuckle. "Nothing can get pass you can it Grace." I hear her laugh through the phone. "Yes it's because I have a lead on finding Christians birth father." There is a long silence on the other end of the line.

"I didn't know you were finding his birth father. Why now?"

I sigh. "There was an incident at Christians school yesterday. Kids were teasing him about not having a dad. Plus I want to make sure that I know who his real father is for security reason. I don't need some physco trying to make a quick million saying he's his father. Sooner or later Christian will ask so I just need to be ready for that as well. I'm sorry I'm rambling. I just feel like I disappointed him in a way." I start to feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh no honey you have every right to look for him. You're a great mom that Christian loves. You just want to protect him that's all. Don't be to hard on yourself you are raising a fine young boy."

"I know… what if he tries to take Christian away from me. I couldn't live with happening." I sigh. "There's a lot of what if playing in my head."

"Ana you have to stay strong for Christian. Whatever happens you will have my support. We love you like family. Stop your worrying all you are doing is checking out the guy to see if he actually Christians father. Now I have to go, but don't hesitate to call me if you need to talk or help."

"Thank you Grace. I don't know how I couldn't of done it with out you. Well I will let you go and make arrangement fro you to keep Christian. Send my love to your family."

"Okay dear bye now."

I felt so much better after that phone call. I just wanted someone to listen. I am probably am worrying for no reason. I make my way to the kitchen and see Christian eating cereal while talking to Gail.

"Good morning baby boy." I kiss he forehead. His tries to dodge my kiss I chuckle at his response.

"Mom I am not a boy," says Christian trying to scowl me.

"That is not true you will always be my baby boy. Even when you get married and have kids you will be my baby boy. I will pull you into y lap likes this. And shower your faces with kisses." Christian now sitting on my lap I shower him with kisses. I see him struggle to get out of my grip.

"Mom stop. It's not cool."

"Alright fine. Finish your cereal so we can go." Once getting in the car we make our way to Christian's school. I start talking to him about what is going to happening when I leave for Thailand. He is happy about staying because he and Elliot are going to go to a baseball game with Carrick and Elliot's grandparents. I make a note to get the best seats for them. Stopping at the drop off section Christian is hesitant to leave.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday. You are loved and always will be loved. Not having a dad is nothing to be ashamed about. I will be here in an instant if kids start to tease you okay?'

"Promise?" he says looking at me with a lost boy expression.

"I promise you. Sawyer will be there too. Alright give me a hug and go learn something." Saying our goodbyes I text Sawyer to call me immediately if something happens.

Heading towards my office I go through emails and email Andrea about making the arrangements for the baseball game and for Ireland. Heading into my office I call Taylor and Welch and let them both know I will be heading to Ireland after my business deal in Thailand. I make Taylor get more security on Christian since I will be out of the country.

Now I just continue with my daily routine till it's time to come face to face with Christian's dad. I hope I know what I am getting myself into.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHIGN BELONGS TO E.L JAMES.**


	5. Chapter 5

Looking out the window in my jet I can see the beautiful skyline of Dublin approaching. Arriving in Dublin a day early is wonderful so I get home quicker. Missing my baby boy already I email Sawyer how are things are at home quickly. I get a reply instantly saying things are going great and are headed to the baseball game now. Walking towards the rental car I tell Taylor take the day off saying I will not leave the hotel tomorrow for my meeting. It's early in the morning and he accepted and went to his room to rest.

Walking out onto the streets I am looking at the beautiful surrounding near me. I stop walking around till my senses catch on the person I am looking for. Fallowing the scent while trying to make out the person. The next ten minutes I am fallowing this scent and nothing yet. I finally get something more clearly of the person I am fallowing when I see him walking into a thirty-story building made of glass and steel. Thinking Christians father works for this company is impressive. Maybe if things go well today I can get him a job at my company. Still fallowing the man with out being caught I see he goes directly to the top floor.

Fallowing him still he goes into an office that says Alexander Cullen CEO on a golden plate outside the door and the scent is gone. Telling me that Christian's father is in that office. Going down to the lobby I head to the receptionist and telling the young lady that I want to make an appointment with Mr. Cullen for today the soonest possible. Calling Mr. Cullen's personal assistant he has an opening today for two pm. I take the appointment and go walking a bit more till its time for the meeting. I stop by a few candy shops and toy stores to buy Christian and the rest some goodies.

Heading back to make my appointment on time I walk in the reception area to get check in. waiting on the receptionist to tell me where to go. Stepping out of the elevator I am greeted by blonde woman taking my coat and asking I want something to drink. Sitting in the waiting room trying to come up with plans to see how I approach this subject. I decided to just be straightforward and not beat around the bush. Waiting another ten minutes I decided to Google Alexander Cullen. The first thing I see is Ireland's most eligible billionaire. Reading more and more I finally thought how did I not know it was him. I heard a lot about the man, but never worried about him sense we weren't in the same league. Just hope he isn't as cold hearted as they say he is about the news about his son.

" will see you now . Don't knock just walk right in," said the blonde.

"Thank you," I said. Making my way towards his office lots of scenarios played in my head. This can go one either bad or really good. I wont have a problem destroying him if screws up this meeting. Walking into his office I stop dead in my tracks. Eyeing him up and down thinking this man is gorgeous. He looks like a greek god. Clearing his throat clearly getting caught ogling him he introduces himself. I blush while biting my lip.

"Hello I am Alexander Cullen. What can I help you with today?"

"Hello please call me Ana. I came here today for a personal matter."

"Personal how so? What can I possibly offer you? You have everything . Yes I know who you are and I know you know who I am," he said in a curt tone.

I gasped. How did he know who I was I thought. I ignored his tone and continued on.

"This has nothing to do with business. I am here to inform you that you have a seven year old son. I know it is shocking, but it's true. You were in Detroit in 1983 and hired a prostitute that got pregnant with your son. I have your son's DNA sample with me now incase you don't believe me. I called ahead to lab close by here that can do the test in one hour. So lets go so I can prove to you I am right and continue this talk. Okay?"

Looking at Alexander his grey eyes are wide in shock. He sits there stupefied. Getting impatient I snap him out of his daze and urge him to come with me to the lab to get this test done with.

"Let's go . we don't have all day!"

"Why should I go with you? I have never hired a prostitute before in my life! Is this part of some plan of yours to steal a deal from me! Huh?! Tell me now! Why should I believe you?!" he exclaims.

I take out my wallet and show him a picture of Christian. They look exactly identical. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Now do you believe me! Now lets go get this DNA test done and you can have more prove to believe me. Trust me if thing were different I wouldn't be here right now. Making my son is important to me so I suggest you take the rest of the day off so we can talk this through." I say calmly as I can.

He calls his secretary telling her to cancel everything for the next two days. Heading towards the lab I can sense him looking at me wanting to ask a million questions. Walking into the lab we head into a room in the back and Alexander gives them some blood and I give them a sample of Christian's blood. We wait for what seems to be the longest hour of our lives. The doctor soon arrives back and tells us the news.

"Well you are indeed Christian Grey's biological father. Congratulations."

Leaving us stunned by what the doctor said I look at Alexander. He seems to catonic. I pull him out of his daze by telling him we need to talk now. He quickly agrees and tells me we are going to his house to talk more privately. Anxious the whole car ride to see how things play out I am terrified of what he might say. We pull up into a beautiful modern mansion style house. He tells me we are going to talk in the living room and offers me a drink. Which I happily accept then there is a long silence till he begins to talk.

"What happened to his birth mother?"

"She died of a drug overdose."

"I know I wasn't notified of her death since it was a horrible mistake with what happened between us. What are you to Christian then? Why did you talk so long to find me? Fuck! What do you expect me to do now? I like my life the way it is I don't know if Christian can be apart of that life."

I look at him in disbelief. I am about to murder him. I close my eyes count to ten and being to say what I want to say.

"You can do whatever the hell you want! Are you worried of Christian holding you back from fucking every thing you see that moves! I am his mother and I will protect him from everything and everyone! Trust me I did not want to know anything about you till my son came crying home asking why he didn't have a father and why his father doesn't love him. I didn't come here and expect much of you anyways. I just need to know the truth so I can tell Christian who you are when the time is right."

My blood is boiling because of this arrogant asshole. My son is to good for this man. He looks me in the eyes with anger and regret.

"Like hell you're keeping me away from my son! I regret what I said just know, but this doesn't mean I don't want to be apart of my sons life from now on. The moment I saw his picture I knew he was mine. If you think that you can keep him away I will take you to court to take him away from you. Now how do you want to handle this? The sooner we figure it out the better."

"I need to make sure you are in this for the long run because I will not bring you into his life for you to hurt him. I go back to Seattle tomorrow in the afternoon and I want an answer if you're up to be in his life. From there we can discuss when you can meet him."

"Okay. That seems fair. "

"Good."

Heading back to my hotel I feel exhausted. Needing to feeding or else I will go bonkers I quickly get a blood bag and drink every last drop. Catching up on work till the morning not bothering to go lay down and rest for a while. Feeling extremely anxious on what might happen when Alexander and I meet later to discuss Christian. This conversation can go many ways I just don't want Christian getting hurt at the end. Its around three o'clock when Alexander calls me and ask to meet at his house again. I agree and get Taylor to come with me incase to stop me from murdering Alexander if things go wrong. Pulling up to his house, which to me seems to be a mini castle. We walk up to ring the bell and are welcomed by a maid that escorts me to the living room of the house and Taylor to the staff quarters. Waiting five minutes Alexander appears in jeans that just look amazing on him which should be illegal while also wearing a white v neck that show off the muscles in his arms. If it wasn't for me doing things right by Christian I would of fucked by now the minute I stepped into his office.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Would you like something to drink?"

"White wine if you have it please," I said. He nodded his head and headed towards his bar. Coming back after getting the drinks we sat in a very awkward silence till he began to talk.

"Can you tell me about him." He ask.

This makes me smile I love talking about Christian.

"He turned seven on June 18. He is a very smart boy for his age. Loves to study how things work and gain knowledge from that. He loves mac and cheese and chocolate cake. He is learning to play the piano. Loves boats and helicopters. He is shy doesn't like to talk to people he doesn't know. He also has touch issues since he was four."

"He seems like an amazing kid. Wait, what do you mean by touch issues?"

I sigh. "Christian's mother was a crack whore. She raised him an a dirty tiny apartment where she brought her customers. Her pimp didn't like that Christian was there while he ran his business. So when his mom was high as a kite her pimp use to beat Christian and put out his cigarettes on his chest and back. Since then on no one other than someone he knows won't hurt him he lets you touch him. So when you meet him don't approach him at full speed. It takes him a while to trust a male then a woman." When I'm finished talking I didn't realize I was crying and when I saw Alexander's face he also had tears in his eyes. Quickly he gets up from his spot on the couch and he starts throwing things around the room. No doubt blaming himself for what Christian went through.

"I swear if I ever find that bastard I'll kill him with my bare hands!" he said. I actually took care of the night I found Christian.

"So would I believe me. I know your blaming yourself right now, but don't you didn't do anything. You couldn't have know about what was going to happen, so move on from it and let it go or this will destroy any type of relationship you want from Christian. Trust me it hurts me very much that Christian has all these issues, but he's a smart kid he know that your pitying him."

"How can I not blame myself! Fuck!" he says while running his fingers through his hair. I wish I can run my fingers through his hair it looks so soft. Stop Ana remember you're here to talk about Christian.

"It was a one night stand with a prostitute I am pretty sure you don't contact them through the years to catch up with them."

After a couple of minutes he calms down enough to continue talking.

"I leave today for Seattle and I know you want to meet him as soon as possible so how a bout you come on Monday and stay a week with us to see how things go."

"That's fine I can do that. I would like for him to come meet my family once I break the news to them. Which I want to do before Christmas so you can bring him here for Christmas this year. I know that's a lot to ask for so I will give you time to think about that."

"Okay. I will think about that, but I make no promises. They main question would be would you fly back and forth from here to Seattle or would relocate to Seattle? Our lives are in Seattle I don't think I would relocate here. Once Christian is more comfortable with you then we can talk about you bringing him here just by yourself of course with security, but until then you will need to fly back and forth."

"I would have to think about that deeply. I don't want to raise him in two different continents. If I have to relocate to Seattle then that's fine with me. My other question is his last name."

" . . .NAME." I said through gritted teeth. Like hell I would just change it just cause he found out he has a son.

"I know you wouldn't want to change it, but with in time I want to change his last name. I want to add my last name so people can know I have an amazing son that I love with all my heart. So for now he will just have your last name, but when Christian gets older I want to add my last name."

"Okay that seems fair. I think we covered the basics so I will leave you now so I can catch my flight."

"Alright that's fine. I will see you Monday at the earliest. Would you tell him before I see him or will we tell him together on Monday."

"I will tell him when I get home so he can prepare himself."

"Okay good. I will walk you out."

As we are walking towards the door I see Taylor looking at Alexander with wide eyes. He is basically Christians twin. When I am about to reach the door my phone rings. I answer it after stepping out of the house with Alexander a few feet back giving me privacy.

"Grey."

"Ana it's Sawyer. I am calling because we just had a situation were there was a possible kidnapping. They almost got Christian when we were at the baseball game. We caught the suspects and are now in police custody. I understand if you want to fire me.'

"What do you mean they almost kidnapped him! What am I paying you for if you can't keep my son safe! How did you know they were trying to kidnap him!" At this point I have Alex and Taylor's attention.

I ignore them and head to the car to get the hell out of Dublin and head to Seattle to make sure Christian is safe.

"Ana we all had a bad feeling something was going to happen. So we kept on checking everywhere we went to see any suspicious movement. When Carrick decided to go buy souvenirs fro the kids Christian tagged along and that's when the attempted kidnapping was trying to play out. The rest of the security team went straight to protect Christian while Reynolds went after the suspect. When Reynolds caught the suspect we called the police and he is now in police custody awaiting for trial. "

"Sawyer you are not fired, but I want a complete report once I get home."

I didn't even realize that we are in the car already close by the airport. What's more shocking is that Alexander is with us. Worry clearly on his face. I know I have to tell him what happened. I sigh and face him. I tell him everything that Sawyer told me and ask him why is he in the car with us.

"I am here because my son almost got kidnapped and now I just can't wait till Monday to see him. You should fire the security guards of yours for putting Christian in danger." That just pisses me off. For now I let the comment slide till we get to Seattle. More worried about Christian if someone tried to touch him if they did they would ruin the progress he has done the past three years.

Sitting on the plane looking at Alexander I see a lot Christian especially the same grey piercing eyes. He is really beautiful. If only I can actually let my self love someone like that. It just wouldn't be fair to the other person. I still have sexual needs, but nothing more than one night stands.

Finally the captain says we have landed in Seattle and I just rush out of the car to the awaiting car to go see my baby boy. After waiting twenty long minutes we are heading home and its only seven in the morning and I know Christian is still asleep. Reaching our house I get out the car quickly and get the gifts I bought for everyone. I told Alexander to take a nap in a guest room so he can be prepared to talk to Christian.

When nine am comes around I hear Christian coming down the stairs. I wait in the living room for him since he is going to watch his cartoons. He finally comes in to the living room and sees me and comes running to me hugging the life out of me. I shower him with kisses and tell him how much I love him. Once we are done greeting each other I remember that Alexander is here to meet Christian. No time like the present right.

"Christian today you are going to meet someone special okay. I want you to be happy and whatever you think you want to do I will still love you and be by your side through it all okay."

"Okay mom. Who are we meeting today then and what time?"

"In a hour or two the special person will come okay? Now watch your cartoons while I get breakfast ready."

Leaving Christian in the living I head into the room Alexander was sleeping in. I go into his room and wake him up.

"Alexander wake up. Christian is awake and we are going to tell before breakfast. I left clothes for you in the bathroom so get ready and I will come and get you in thirty minutes. " After nodding his head in understanding he gets up to get ready. Coming back in thirty minutes I get him and head into the living room to talk to Christian.

"Christian the special person is here do you want to meet him?"

"Yes mom." I nod my head and go get Alexander from the hallway. Christian turns around watches Alexander enter the room and stares at him wide eyed. Once we sit down on the couch now one talks.

"Are you my dad?" says Christian


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you my dad?" ask Christian. I was not expecting that to come out of Christian's mouth when he saw Alexander. They look the same, but damn nothing gets passed him.

"Yes Christian he's your dad. He would like to get to know you better would you like that?" Placing him on my lap to comfort him incase shit really hits the fan right now. Alexander has kept to himself quiet probably double-checking if this is really happening.

"Hi Christian my name is Alexander I'm your father. I've heard a lot of things about you." Alexander reaches out for Christian, but he snuggles in deeper into me. Alexander frowns at the action and I give him a small smile.

"Are you going to leave me again?" ask Christian barely above a whisper.

"No Christian I won't leave you never again. I've missed a lot of things and I would hate to miss out on the things that are to come in your life."

"Christian you don't have to answer now, but Alexander is going to be here for a couple of days incase you want to talk to him. Why don't you go play and I will call you when lunch is ready okay? Don't overthink Christian just process what you have been told."

Christian nods his head and leaves the room after glancing at Alexander. I wait till Christian is out of hearing range to talk to Alexander.

"That went better then I expected," said Alexander

"Yes for now, but knowing Christian he still needs to let his emotions out. Just don't take anything to heart when Christian explodes."

"I'll try not to. So what are the plans today?"

"Right now I'll make lunch and probably stay indoors unless Christian wants to do something. Do you plan on sight seeing while you're here?"

"Okay. I might do some sight seeing if Christian wants to join me."

"That's fine as long as Sawyer is with him." At the mention of Sawyer's name Alexander's jaw clenches I wonder why.

"You didn't fire him after what happened at the baseball game?! How can you trust him to keep Christian safe after that!" yells Alexander. At this point I am boiling with rage.

"I will not fire Sawyer since he has been with Christian since I found him in Detroit! Christian doesn't trust males easily do you not know how hard it will be for Christian to bond with someone else like Sawyer! I trust him with my son. You have no say when it comes to my security regarding Christian!"

"The hell I don't have no say! The moment the world know he is my son do you not know how many of our enemies will try to get to him! I just want my son save so when its about security regarding Christian I will have my say!"

He does have a point, but the thing about Sawyer is basically disrespecting me. He makes it sound like I'm a bad mom that cannot protect her child. The nerve of this asshole!

"Alright fine. Your security team can coordinate with mine if it puts you at ease."

I make mac and cheese for lunch in silence while Alexander is checking emails in my study. I head into Christian's playroom to check up on him. I walk into the room and he is building a toy helicopter I brought back from Ireland.

"Hey buddy lunch is ready. So go wash up and come to the kitchen."

"Okay mom."

"Are you okay? Do you maybe want to talk about it?"

"I need more time that's all. Okay?"

"Okay. Just know I am always here for you." He nods his head and goes into the bathroom to wash up. I go get Alexander from my study and we head into the kitchen. Once Christian joins us we eat in a very awkward silence.

"So Christian do you play any sports or hobbies?" ask Alexander.

"I'm learning the piano. I might join mixed martial arts soon too with my friend Elliot."

"That's cool. I can play the piano if you want me to help you practice. Mixed martial arts is a sport I enjoy very much also if you want pointers."

"No thank you. You may not come back and I don't want to rely on you! Uncle Sawyer or Uncle Taylor can help me. They have been helping me since you weren't here! What did I do for you to leave me?! Why didn't you love me enough?!"

"Christian I am not going anywhere anymore. I want a chance to get to know you. You don't have to give me your trust right now nor your love, but I will be here from this day forward to fight for your love."

There was the explosion I was waiting for from Christian. Now that he has gotten his anger out he'll think more clearer on what he wants to do. I just hope things don't go downhill. Christian stares into Alexander's eyes to look for something to prove Alexander is lying. After a while he asks to leave the table and I give him the okay and now it's just me and Alexander once again.

"That was the explosion I was waiting for. With the anger now out you can finally begin your relationship. I know you're leaving in a couple of days, but give Christian time he will come around."

"God he hates me! I would to with everything that has happened to him!"

"He's a strong boy he will be okay. Why don't you go check up on Christian while I get some work done." I give directions to get to Christian's play room and I head to my study.

 **Alexanders POV**

Finally reaching Christian's playroom I knock before I go in. I peak my head inside the room and the sight that I see breaks my heart. Christian is curled up in a ball on the daybed in the corner of the room crying his eyes out.

"Christian" I say softly.

He looks up from where he is and his eyes connect to mine and I just hate myself for making him cry. I make my way towards the table in the middle of the room and sit down before I start to talk to him.

"Are you alright Christian? You can talk to me?" Christian slowly gets out of the bed and walks to the table where there is a helicopter almost finished.

"I feel better now. I'm just worried."

"Why are you worried?" I ask him while trying to build the helicopter with him.

"Are you going to take me away from my mom?" Oh god. How do I answer that without sounding like an asshole.

"No I'm not. I would be visiting you more now and you can visit me in Ireland whenever you want. Would that be okay with you?"

"Your leaving?" ask Christian.

"I leave on Tuesday, but I will be back Friday to see you again. I am never going to abandon you again Christian. I promise you till I move here permanent I will always come back."

"I don't want you take make promises you can't keep. I don't to make you think of me as a burden."

"Christian don't you ever say that again! You are not a burden! Especially to me you are not!"

"I'm scared alright! I'm scared that you might leave me again! I don't want to get my hopes high incase you never come back one day! I am just scared!"

He is in tears again and so am I at this point. Hell I'm scared as well, but I won't show him that. I need to be in my son's life so I will be here for him always.

"I am not going to leave you Christian. I love you too much already to just walk away from you. Just give me a chance please."

After ten minutes of just trying to calm ourselves from crying.

"Okay," he says barely above a whisper.

"Oh thank you son thank you so much!" I yell out in happiness. "So how about we finish building this helicopter huh?" He nods his head eagerly and for the next couple of hours we get to know one another and it feels amazing that I am creating a bond with my son.

Its time for Christian to go to bed and we tuck him in kiss him goodnight. Ana and I head into the living room to talk. She offers me a glass of scotch and I accept.

"So how was it after lunch?" ask Ana

"We had another heart to heart and he's scared. Not that I blame him, but earning his trust and love is going to be difficult."

"Yeah I suspected that. Just a warning though you hurt him in anyway I will kill you."

I totally believe she would kill me. We start to get to know each other and Ana is amazing. With everything she does with her work, charities, and Christian is amazing. After finish a bottle of scotch I ask the question that has been nagging me.

"So Ana why adopt Christian. Your gorgeous I am pretty sure someone can give you a baby."

"I cant have kids," she says in a very low voice.

"Oh god Ana. Now I feel like a dick for asking."

"No its fine. I would ask to if this was in reverse. " I look at Ana and in my drunken state I finally look at this beautiful woman in front of me. God her plump pouty lips look so divine. Her golden eyes look amazing just as if you're staring at pure gold.

"Alexander! Are you listening to me!" ask Ana as I pull out of my daze.

"Umm…what was the question?"

"Do you have a girlfriend I asked? Sorry I didn't mean to pry you don't have to answer that." Now that question catches me off guard I don't have a girlfriend, but I do have a fuck buddy. Which I have to meet once I get back. Sarah is a good lay, but wants more than just being fuck buddies. I may have a serious case of blue balls if Ana keeps on biting that lip.

"Yeah I do, but its nothing serious though."

"Ah so you are a playboy huh? So will you be the one giving Christian the talk to while helping him get laid?"

"No I'm not you know half of what they print is complete bullshit. I just don't want to settle down yet you know." Why am I explaining myself to her. I don't like her, but I would love to make love to her for hours. Hearing her scream my name while I pound into her. Her hair sprayed out on the bed while she clutches on the sheets while I taste her and her juices in my mouth. God now I have a hard on!

"And your damn right I will teach my son the way to get a girls heart while he tries to get into their pants as well."

"My son better be a gentlemen not a damn player!" We both start laughing and then we calm down and we haven't noticed how close we are. Her lips just a few inches away from mine. We look at each other and we both start leaning in to each other. We hear a yell from upstairs and we pull out of our daze. Ana quickly gets up and goes checks on Christian. I run my hand over my face and get up to go check on Christian. I walk into Ana comforting Christian and I stay there watching her till he goes back to sleep. She walks out of the room and we are standing in the hallway looking at each other.

"Well goodnight Alexander. See you at breakfast." Clearing my throat answer her.

"Goodnight Ana." With that she goes into her room and I head into the guestroom. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what just happened. Its nothing I think to myself, but why do I feel like kissing her. After dwell on my thoughts I come up with a conclusion that its sexual frustration once I get back to Ireland these feeling will disappear. The next couple of days are going to be weird now.

The next couple of days go by with a hitch. Christian is slowly trying to trust me. I will be leaving Seattle in a couple of hours and I can't help, but to think of Ana. She acts like there is nothing there, but every time we touch I feel sparks on my skin. I walk into her study knowing that Christian is watching Cartoons in the living room.

"Hey Ana I just want to thank you for your hospitality for h=the past couple of days." 

"Its fine. Don't thank me because you will do the same once we come visit you."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you ready we have to be in the airport in two hours."

"Yes everything is packed and ready." God I just want to kiss you.

She starts rambling on about different topics and I just hmm and nod my head. I just look at her beauty and I just want to kiss her. I feel like I am being hypnotize by her. Next thing I know I smash my lips on hers. She takes a while to kiss back, but when she finally does I move my hands to her waist and squeezing her ass. When she gasps by my action I take advantage of this and explore her mouth with my tongue. I nibble one her lower lip and bite it just like I wanted to do this past couple of days. She lets out a moan and her hands run through my hair and I also let out a moan. She starts to pull away and my hold tightens on her waist.

 **Ana POV**

Oh god this man can kiss! Its amazing. Wait this is wrong. I can't do this. I need to get out of here. I pull away from him and his hold tightens and I push him a bit of force and I run out the room. I head into my room and lock the door and think of what just happened.

Dwell on my thoughts and ignoring Alexander trying to talk to me through the door. This can never happen again. No it can't even if he makes me feel alive. Checking the time I see it's time to leave I head out of my room and look for Christian. I get the give Christian made for Alexander and I know he will love it.

"Come on guys its time to leave."

"Okay! We will be out in a second."

I wait for them to come out the door once they come out we head into the car. On our way to sea-tac. Pulling up into the private hangar we see Alexander's plane. I give the gift to Christian while Alexander isn't looking. When Christian say goodbye he says see ya later since they both agreed it not a goodbye. Alexander cries when he sees Christian's gift. Christian made him a video photo frame of there times in Seattle. He also made a scrapbook with more pictures and stuff they did together.

"Bye Alexander I'll call you about the arrangements for Friday."

"I'll see you Friday and I will talk about what happened in your study."

"Nothing happened Alexander. So there is nothing to talk about. Go home to your girlfriend."

"We will talk about it believe me. And my "girlfriend" means nothing to me. Bye now."

Christian waves at Alexander while the plane starts down the runway and I am left dumbfounded by what Alexander has planned for Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ana POV**

Since Alexander left yesterday Christian has been mopping around the house. He didn't fall asleep till I had to call Alexander so Christian can say goodnight. It got pretty awkward after Christian fell asleep and Alexander wanted to keep on talking. After five minutes I hung up on him since he got annoying. I hope when he comes on Friday it will be like nothing happened. He will go out with a model or two and forget all about me. For some odd reason that thought hurt.

I go start dinner for Christian and myself since I didn't want to leave Christian alone while he's a bit sad. He asked if his dad will call him tonight again and I said I would ask. Just after putting the finishing touches on dinner I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door and there is a delivery person outside holding a medium size package. I haven't ordered anything lately its probably for work. After signing for the package I go to the kitchen open the package and there are two wrapped boxes addressed for Christian from Alexander.

"Christian darling come here for a second!" I yell from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" he yells from the living room. I hear him running to the kitchen and looks up at me smiling.

"You got something from your dad do you want to open it now or later?" I ask.

His face lights up of the mention of his dad. "Now mom, please."

I hand him the two boxes cause I am curious of what Alexander got him. I hope he isn't trying to buy his love. The first box contains a blue and gold helicopter kit with a not saying for next time. I take pictures of him on my phone so I can send to Alexander. The next box is a bit smaller then the other one and I think it's a smaller plane. He rips the wrapping paper and it's an Iphone. With a note saying call me whenever you want just press one for me and two for your mom.

"Look mom I got a phone now I can call dad when ever I want."

"I don't know Christian you're not old enough to have a phone though. You're a kid. Let me think about you actually keeping it. Okay?"

"No my dad gave it to me! You can't take it away!" he yells. Now I am mad a phone is something we have to discuss as parents. Now I look like the bad guy.

"Christian Taylor Grey! You do not yell. We will talk about this when we both have calmed down. Now go to your room and I will have Gail bring your dinner." He leaves the kitchen in a huff and I hear him stomp his feet all the way to his room. I find Gail in the laundry room and ask her to bring Christian his dinner and watch since I have to call Alexander and rip him a new one.

"Cullen" he snaps.

"What gives you the right to buy Christian a phone without consulting me! I just got into an argument because you didn't give me a warning. I get it you want to talk to him when you please and Christian does to, but you don't do it this way. I was made out the bad guy in this situation. What is wrong with you! You asshole!" I yell through the phone.

"It was a pretty dick move on my part since I didn't consult you. You would of have said no so, I just bought the phone. I want him to call me just like last night without having to reach you first. He's a good kid he deserves something like this! "

"I would of not said no. We would of have discussed it and set up rules for him having the phone. Don't assume my answer again when it has to do with Christian! "

"Alright I get it call you first before I buy something big. While I have you on the phone I told my parents about Christian and they want to meet him soon."

"Um…do you tell them the truth about you and Christian's birth mother?" the line goes quiet for a moment till I hear him let out a loud sigh.

"Yeah…I did they were not happy at all. They are happy they have a grandchild since my two other siblings haven't given them any. I did tell them about Christian's hope you don't mind I don't want them to scare Christian when they do meet him."

"No that's fine I wouldn't want Christian to be scared before they built a relationship. Well I since I have you now on the topic about Christian meeting your family how about next month on the tenth. I have a trip to London and I will be there for about five day and I already told the school Christian wouldn't be attending the whole week. Do you think you Christian can stay with you so he isn't as bored while I am in my meetings?"

"YES! I would love to! Is it going to be him alone or will you send a army with him?" he chuckles.

"Very funny, but no it will be Taylor and Sawyer and his teacher. The teacher will only come to see Christian for two hours. She a nice young lady so please be nice to her when she's there."

"Why is a teacher coming its not some type of vacation?"

"Since I travel most of the time I hired a homeschool teacher of sorts to be with him incase I need to be gone for more than two days. I will email you later so we can arrange everything better. I will let you go now so I can discuss with Christian about the phone."

"Alright I'll let you go."

"Bye Alexander." I was about to end the call when he decides to torture me a bit more.

"Oh and Ana I can't wait to kiss you again." He hangs up and I stand there glaring at my phone. After composing myself I make my way into Christian's room. I knock on the door before going inside. I find him laying on his bed reading a book.

"Christian are you okay now?"

"Yeah mom I am."

"I called your dad right and we talked about the phone."

"You can keep the phone, but they are conditions okay. You can only use the phone to talk to only the persons programed into the phone already. You can have the phone once your done with your homework. When you go to school Sawyer will have keep the phone till you get home. Your phone will get taken away if you misbehave."

He pouts and sighs. "Alright mom. Can I call dad now?"

"Yes, you can, but I have something else to talk to you about. You know when I travel for more than two days I take you with me right?"

"Yes and Ms. Mary comes with us."

"Well I have to go to London for a five days and you are coming with me. I will be in meeting almost all morning and we can only explore in the night. This time you have a choice. What ever choice you choose is okay with me."

"Okay mom. I don't like you gone so much I get bored." Christian whines. I chuckle at his pouty face.

"Okay. Option one you stay with me in London and Friday night we fly to Dublin were your dad is and leave Sunday at noon. Option two we leave Sunday morning go to Dublin drop you off with your dad so he can take care of you while I work in London. Which one would you choose?"

"Will I still see get to see you?"

"Yes you will. You can call and Skype me whenever you want. If you want to come back to me when you want I'll send the jet to pick you up with Taylor and Sawyer and Ms. Mary. If you choose not spend the week with him that's fine your dad won't be mad."

"You won't be mad if I spend the week with him?"

"No baby boy I won't he is your dad so you can spend time to get to know him. As long as your happy with what you decide I won't be mad. So is that a yes to spending the week with your dad?"

"Yes mom can I call him now then?" he shouts excitedly. I nod my head yes and leave alone to talk to his dad. I head into my study and work on till I put Christian to bed. when I see the clock saying it two am I head down to my basement and drink my blood before going to my room to lounge around. My thoughts are scattered everywhere when I start to relax. I can't stop thinking about that kiss, but it would be unfair to Alexander to pursue something. I just hope Friday isn't a disaster. Only one can hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alexander POV**

Finally reaching Seattle I'm excited to see Christian and Ana again. My parents gave me hell for what happened to Christian, but the accepted no matter what. I hope Christian chose to stay with me when Ana is in London. I hope his school work doesn't get in the way of our fun. If things go right I can ask to have Christian for Christmas.

Stepping out of the plane I sea a black Audi SUV a couple feet away from my plane. The door opens and out comes Christian running towards me. I want to hug him, but I wont push him on his issue. He stops in front of me smiling at me. I ruffle his hair and lower myself to his eye level.

"Hi buddy. How have you been these past couple of days?"

"Good I played with Elliot and I went to visit mom at work with Sawyer. I also got a new toy for getting a perfect on my spelling test."

"Wow that is amazing! Well I hope to here more in the car." Stepping into the back of the car I see Ana talking on the phone animatedly in French. Fuck her speaking in French made my cock stir in my pants. Having a boner next to my son immediately deflates my erection and start talking to him about what he's been doing. Once Ana finishes her conversation she greets me and tells me we are going out to eat at her restaurant The Mile High. Hope the press don't catch us together cause I am not ready to deal with that all yet. Reaching downtown Seattle we pull up into a under ground parking lot and taking a service elevator up to the restaurant. I guess Ana thought the same about the press since no one knows we are here. We greet the maître that leads us to a private room in the back.

"So Alexander how was your flight?" ask Ana

"It was fine not to much of a hassle, you get use to it after a while. So how have you been?"

"Good as always just business as usual." With that being said we eat in comfortable silence and the rest of the day goes by quickly then we had expected it to go. We head to bed after putting Christian to sleep since I was exhausted from the flight after playing the whole afternoon with Christian.

The next morning I felt something heavy on my chest and what I saw had me smiling widely I thought my face was going to split in half. Christian had his head on my chest with his body practically cling to me like a koala. I look at my phone and I saw it was nine in the morning and it seems I slept twelve hours straight. No wonder I couldn't notice when Christian came into my room. Watching Christian sleep while I went through a few emails I heard frantic footsteps outside the door. Then a crazy looking Ana barges in slamming the door against the wall. The noise makes Christian whimper, but I calmed him down so he can go back to sleep nuzzling my chest in the process. She noticed he was with me and quickly calmed down enough so I can place Christian on the bed by himself. We both walked out of the room into the hallway to see why she barged in looking like a crazy lady.

"What happened? You looked so crazy when I saw you just now."

"I went to check up on Christian since he's up by seven everyday and I waited in the kitchen like usual, but he didn't come down. Then I thought he went outside to play and see if Elliot was up. I didn't see anything so I went next door and asked Grace if she had him. So the panic sunk in and everyone is looking around for him. I totally forgot you were even here till Taylor reminded me, so I ran to your room thinking you took him." She says in one breath.

"Okay firstly, I would never take someone's child even though said child is mine. Secondly who's Elliot and Grace? I didn't think to tell you Christian was with me since I thought you would still be sleeping or just knew you were here."

"I know. I'm sorry I accused you of kidnapping. Elliot is Christian's best friend and Grace is are neighbor and Elliot's mom."

"Okay so can I meet these people or not yet? Give me a kiss and your forgiven." Her eyes go wide, and shakes her head while blushing. I chuckle at her reaction.

"You can meet them this afternoon we are having a picnic out back." With that she tries to walk away, but I grab her wrist before she could get away. I leaned down till my lips were right by her ear and whisper " Aren't you forgetting something?' and gently nip her earlobe which causes her to moan. I see her shake her head no.

"Maybe I should remind you then huh?" Before she can protest I smash my lips with hers and a groan at how soft her lips are. We fought for dominance, which I won. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she denied. Roughly pick her up and pressing her up against the wall when she gasped I slid my tongue in exploring her mouth which received a moan from her. My erection pressing next to her sex made me start grinding my hips and he rubbing her self also had us moaning and groaning like two horny teenagers dry humping. I started to slid my hand down towards her sex when I was a bout to get my hand on her cookie jar we snapped out of our sexual charged daze when we heard Christian calling for me in my room.

She roughly pushed me away while trying to fix her hair and clothes before rushing into check on Christian. My erection was long gone nothing like your own kids cockblocking you. I ran my hand through my hair and went into check on Christian.

"Hey buddy did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yeah…I had a bad dream and just came in here…" he trailed off.

"It's fine buddy I don't mind one bit I love cuddling with you."

"Really?" I nodded. "Can I sleep her tonight also then?"

"You don't even have to ask okay? Maybe we can get mom to join us." my gaze shifted to Ana and he eyes widen in shocked.

"Yes mommy! You can join us right?!' asked Christian excitedly. He gave her a puppy dog look that you can never say no to. She caved and said yes which shocked me a bit, but masked it quickly knowing I'll have Ana in my bed tonight even if its with Christian so it's progress.

"Okay I'm hungry lets go have breakfast!" I shouted

"Yes! Breakfast. Daddy can you give a piggy back to the kitchen?" I wanted to cry by such a tiny request knowing it's taken him a lot to trust me so quickly. I just nodded knowing I'll have a breakdown if I said something. Ana must of shared the same thoughts because she looked she was about to cry not caring we were here.

We got down to the kitchen and I sat Christian in his chair and then I sat down while I waited for Ana to bring breakfast. Once we finished eating our day started and when it was two Christian was down for a nap even though he put up one hell of a fight. I was in the living room with my laptop checking emails when Ana came in and gave me a small gift box. I looked at her curiously and opened it. In the box was a pictured framed with me and Christian from this morning when I gave him a piggy back ride. The way he smiled took my breath away. It held so much happiness and love you just couldn't turn away. There ways also smaller sizes of the same picture and two memory cards.

"What are those for?" I asked looking at her in confusion.

"There copies incase something happens to the print ones." She said. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently and looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you. This is truly the best thing anyone has given me in my life." 

"Your welcome. I know your trying so I want you to start having pictures for your moments with him also." She whispered back to me. I just pulled her to me onto the couch work long forgotten. All I wanted to do was lay down while holding her in my arms. We must have fallen asleep cause we heard a loud ringing noise and I saw Ana answer the phone. She must have not noticed the time, but she needed to get ready to set up the picnic.

"Alright I'll start to get things ready do you think you can Christian up. Or else he will be cranky for the rest of the evening. I'll be outside when you're done. I got Christian up and headed downstairs where I saw Ana setting up food on a table next to the grill. I had a gut feeling this night would be a long one when I saw the way Ana was looking at me.

 **ANA POV**

Today has been a roller coaster. Emotions were flying high between Alexander and I. I was drawn to Alexander like a moth to a flame. He made me feel alive even if just for a few minutes. Tonight Grace and Carrick are meeting Alexander and I had mixed emotions about this. Knowing Carrick he would be analyzing Alexander's every move. Grace would try to keep the peace and give Alexander the benefit of the doubt.

Around five Grace arrived with family in tow and I introduced Alexander to them. Everyone greets him warmly besides Carrick who just give me a curt nod. Carrick is almost like a father to me at times, so I understand him being over protective of Christian and me. The picnic is a bit awkward with Alexander trying to be civil with everyone, but it looks like he wants to punch Carrick in the face. The adults gather in the living room while the kids are in the movie room sleeping in the sleeping bags.

Carrick breaks the ice by finally getting to question Alexander like he wanted to.

"So, Alexander what do you do for a living?" ask Carrick.

"Well I am CEO of Cullen Industries. I built my company from the ground up about five years and has brought me great success. I honestly didn't think I was able to do it."

"That's good so your not just here to use Christian to try and steal Ana's business right?" We all gasp and stare at Carrick with shock. Alexander looks livid by that suggestion.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alexander roared. "That is such a fucked up thing to suggest! Not once has it crossed my mind to try and steal from Ana. She has been kind of know to let me in my sons life and to betray her like that would be just like spitting in her face. I don't know how you can even suggest that, but since you don't know me then I know it's just you being protective of them."

"Well what do you think I would assume! You're just a fucking playboy! How am I suppose to trust you with two persons that are practically my family! I don't want Christian to be hurt by you being in his life just to walk out when you feel the need the billionaire bachelor again." They are both face to face nostrils flaring ready to go to blows trying to prove who is more dominant. Looking at Alexander like that make me hot and bothered making me suppress a moan. Now is not the time Ana to be thinking dirty thoughts.

"You don't have to trust me nor like me! It only matters what Ana and Christian think. So FUCK YOU! I will not walk out of my son's life ever. So, you better get used to seeing me all the time from now on. And I never want you have this conversation again because I will not hesitate to punch you next time."

"Alright, but the moment I hear one complain you better be ready for a world of hurt." Alexander nods and sits back down. I take his hand rub soothing circles on his hand that relaxes him and smiles at me. The tension is gone and we fall back into conversation till twelve at night and Carrick and Grace head on up to the guest room to spend the night and leave tomorrow after brunch.

"Are you alright Alexander?" he seemed rather quiet after the fight.

"Do you think I'm here to steal from you? I would never do that if you thought about it. I honestly could careless about your business."

"No not once have I thought about you doing something like that. You're a good man Alexander believe me."

"Okay thank you for saying that. I would go crazy if you thought I was actually hear to do that. Well it's been an eventful night so I'll just head up to bed. Goodnight Ana." He kisses my forehead and walks up the stairs.

I walk up to my room and I feel hot and bothered for some odd reason. I need release badly. I walk into my closet and open the drawer that hold my toys incase of times like these. I get naked and laid down on my bed and close my eyes. I picture alexander running his hands all over my body. Shivering at thought of him touching me so intimately. Him trailing kisses down my body. Nipping at the skin leaving love bites as to claim his property.

How his lips feel against mine. The way he rubbed his erection next to my sex. Making me wet with desire. My sex throbbing a bit more contact from him.

"…Alexander'' I moaned out when my toy vibrated inside me. I felt my release coming soon. When I saw Alexander between my legs with my vibrator in his hands. We locked eyes for a moment before he dove between my legs like a man starved and I was his only meal. I threw my head back when I felt my vibrator inside me again. I clutched the sheets with my hands and was a moaning mess.

"Alex…oh oh oh god.." I felt him hit my g-spot. "Don't….stop!"

"Mmmm…Alexander…" I moaned his name. I started to grind my hips with his movement. While moaning his name any chance I got.

"Immm ccuummiing!"

"Cum for me Ana!" he roared. And I came so hard while screaming his name.

"ALEXANDER!" I roared. I felt so much better after that. My sexual high slowly coming down. I dint even notice Alexander laying next to me.

"I really needed that thank you, but what were you doing in my room anyways?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I was going to see if I should move the kids or let them sleep there, but the looked comfortable so I just let them stay there. I put the baby monitor in there to know if we needed them."

"So… you came to ask me how long were you there for?"

"I got here right when you started to moan my name. I saw you playing with yourself and I couldn't help myself. You were just so beautiful while doing it I couldn't look away. When I saw you close to your release I stepped in. if your going to moan my name then I thought why not give you a helping hand."

"Thank you I did needed that." I felt something poke me and I saw Alexander erection standing at full attention. I bit my lip and I saw it twitch. I looked at Alexander and saw him staring at me with lust in his eyes.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" I pointed at his erection he shook his head saying no. I was shocked beyond belief.

"What why not? I'm just returning the favor."

"It's alright Ana. Nothing a cold shower can't fix. Plus if you did something then I would know I wouldn't be able to stop. Now that I have Christian and the way he was made I now know sex is something more than just a quick release. Sex is a beautiful thing that involves so much more than just physical attraction it's an emotional connection between people."

"Okay I get that. So what no more sex till you get married or what?"

"No just till I know I have that emotional connection." I felt hurt when he said that. Did he want that with me or someone back home that he has been seeing.

"Oh….well then you should get that cold shower then.." I feel tears in the back of my eyes, but I would not cry in front of him.

"Okay…goodnight Ana." I gave him a nod and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower but I just cried hoping this ache in my chest would go away. Maybe it's for the best it's not me. He can grow old with some. Be there for Christian when I can't be anymore. Who am I kidding the thought of him being with someone else makes me want to rip the head of some blonde bimbo trying to get there claws into him. What am I going to do. I creep down to the media room and see Christian snuggled up with Max right nest to him. I watch him sleep for a few more till I go back to my room hoping Alexander would be there waiting in my room. Sadly, he wasn't there and I just wanted to cry again. I just hope whatever happens my heart can take it.

 **AN: DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ANA POV**

The past weeks past by faster then I thought they would. Alexander and I fell into a schedule that worked perfectly for the both of us. Christian's relationship's with Alexander has improved greatly these past few weeks. I couldn't be more proud of him since he is opening a bit more to him. Just like last week Christian had left Alexander in tears before he had to go back to Dublin.

 _Flashback_

 _We had just arrived at the tarmac to drop off Alexander. Alexander checks in with the pilots and his crew. Alexander doesn't get on the plane till they start yelling at him to get on the plane. Its pretty funny seeing a grown man get scolded at._

" _Mr. Cullen we have to get ready to take off!" shouts the pilot._

" _Alright. I'm almost done!" he shouts back_

" _Okay. If you don't answer I'll call your phone. If you don't answer that I'll call your mom. If she doesn't answer I'll call Sawyer. Okay? Is your phone working? If you don't answer I'll just send you a new one. Make sure you practice your piano music after you do your homework. If you need help with your homework call, and I will answer right away. Listen to your mom at all times okay?"_

" _Alexander take a breath your rambling like always. You have a flight to catch so go." I chuckle when he pouts. Christian laughs at his dad's distress as well._

" _Alright Ana. I'm going." He pulls me I for a hug and kisses my cheek. He then moves to Christian by meeting him at his level for their goodbye._

" _See you later Christian." He ruffles his hair and moves to get up knowing Christian won't hug him back. Half way getting up Christian pulls him back down. He grabs Alexander's hands puts them around his waist and Christian wraps his arms around his neck and hides his face in the crook of Alexander's neck. I stare in awe knowing that Christian is staring to let Alexander in by giving him this precious moment._

 _Alexander tightens his grips on his waist and has tears in his eyes. Our eyes connect and he mouths picture at me. Taking out my phone I quickly take a photo and email it to him._

" _See you later dad.," whispers Christian._

" _Yeah buddy see you later…" says Alexander. Christian finally pulls back and smiles up at Alexander._

" _You know what fudge the plane I'll just stay another day!" Alexander says ready to get back in the car._

" _Alexander you need to get going your busy with meeting since your going to have Christian for a whole week remember."_

" _No I can just tell my second in command to do it."_

" _Daddy you have to go. I'll call you when mommy let's me." Christian says with a stern look._

" _FINE! I'll go." He pouts, but reluctantly starts climbing the steps up to the jet. He waves at us before the steps start to close._

 _Flashback over_

So, now we are in my private jet on our way to Dublin to drop off Christian for the week. Ms. Mary is on board also since she wanted to get a head start on the homework. She is such a lovely young woman that you wouldn't think she is actually a teacher at first glance. She's a tall blonde with legs that go on for miles. Her piercing green eyes are just gorgeous. She is a bit of a party animal from what my security tells me. Christian adores her so that's the main reason why she's been kept the longest.

"We are now arriving to Dublin International Airport please fasten your seatbelts and stay put for further instructions." says the captain. We do as the captain says and wait. Christian seems anxious and can't wait to get out the plane. Once we get the go ahead to leave the plane we head out and get into the awaiting SUV. Once we are on the road. Christian goes on to tell me all the plans he has planned to do with his dad.

"Remember Christian you have to finish your homework before playing." I say sternly.

"I know mom, but I'm so excited!'' he shouts. I laugh at his reaction. One hour later we arrive at Alexander's Mansion. A maid greets us at the front door and shows us to the living room. Alexander makes his way into the living room and looks amazing. His jeans hanging loosely at his hips with his white v neck clinging to him showing off his muscles.

"DAD!" shouts Christian while running at him. The embrace each other an stay together for a few minutes.

"Hello everyone." Alexander says. He walks up to me and hugs me while kissing me cheek. I felt a blush rising up.

"Hello Alexander." I kiss his cheek back.

"Well how was the flight?"

"It was great no complications, but there was a certain someone that kept going on and on about all the plans that have been made." I say while pointing at Christian. Christian blushes and hides behind me. We chuckle at his reaction.

"It's okay buddy I do the same when I'm on the way to Seattle.'

"Oh Alexander let me introduce you to Ms. Mary." Mary walks towards us and stands next to Christian and me.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I'm Mary Smith the homeschool teacher for Christian. I heard a bit about you from Christian on the plane to here."

"Please call me Alexander. I hope all good things." They shake hands and Alexander kisses the inside of her palm. Mary blushes at the action.

"Y-yes of course" she stutters a bit. Well who can judge her Alexander is practically a Greek god. I look down at Christian and he has a scowl on his face. I stare at him confused, but follow his line of sight and he is staring at Alexander and Mary smiling at each other with Mary red as a tomato. He probably doesn't like the attention Alexander is giving to someone else.

"Christian you okay buddy?" Alexander asks once noticing his scowl.

Christian just gives him a curt nod and makes me pick him up. He hides his face in my neck and ignores Alexander. Alexander looks confused as I am by the change of attitude.

"Christian are you sure you okay? Are you tired?" I ask softly. He nods his head.

"I'll show you to his room. My head maid will show you the rest of you your rooms. Come on let's get you down for a nap Christian. We have lots things planned."

We walk up to the second floor of the house and make a right down a long hallway. He opens a wooden door and I stand there in shock for a while. The room is painted an ocean sea blue with a boat bed right in the middle of the room. There is tons of toys and model building kits on one corner. With a t. v on the other side with a little couch that has a throw blanket with his name on it. Once I laid him down I follow Christian to the room at the end of the hall thinking it's his study.

We enter a room which is beautifully decorated with cream color walls. A four poster bed in the middle. Before I can explore anymore I'm pressed up against a wall with Alexander's lips on mines. The kiss is rough and dominating. The lust is evident in the kiss, but there seems to be more emotion playing into it. Soon after we are both trying to catch our breaths.

"This is your room for tonight. Since you're leaving tomorrow morning." He says.

"Umm.. okay, but what the hell was that right now?" I ask. He doesn't answer just shrugs. Like that's a valid excuse.

"What about waiting till you feel the same feeling before doing something sexual? Or was that a bunch of lies huh?" I shout. He gasp and looks at me with those beautiful grey eyes that I just love to get lost in. Shit! Now it seems like what happened last week has me all hung up since he rejected me.

He smirks. "Ana do you want me to touch you?" he ask

"No I don't!" I say quickly shit. "Umm I would like to nap while Christian is sleeping so you can go now." I turn to walk away. He pulls me back to his chest and places a kiss on my neck.

"I just…ugh just don't want to push it." He whispers. He sighs. ''Get your rest. I'll wake you when Christian gets up." With that he walks out and leaves me confused. What doesn't he want to rush? Sex? No…ugh he just confuses me all the time. I literally don't nap. I just lay down forcing myself to relax my muscles. Since I turned I tried going to sleep at night, but nothing happened I would just lay still practically not moving an inch. So I just gave up on trying to sleep. Three hours pass by before Christian runs into my room waking me up.

"Mommy wake up we have to eat lunch! There's mac and cheese!" he shouts.

"Well we can't miss that now can we" I say laughing. We reach the kitchen and we see Mary and Alexander talking and laughing with each other. Christian sees this and glares at them. Now I am really confuse by his action since he did it once we got here. I'll just talk to him before his goes to sleep.

"Hello Ana how was your nap?" ask Mary

"It was good. Did you rest as well or did you explore a bit?"

"No I rested as well. Then I got woken up saying lunch was ready."

"Alright." We all eat lunch in silence since they must of have picked up on Christian's behavior. I hope he doesn't have second thought about staying with Alexander. I know it would hurt Alexander the most.

"Christian come with me." I say softly. We excuse are selves from the room and go up to Christian's room. We sit on the bed and I look for any clues as to why he is feeling like this.

"Okay. What's wrong Christian? Why are you being rude? You were excited on the way here what changed?" I ask softly. He stays quiet for a while and just shrugs.

I sigh. "Christian I expect an answer. If you don't talk then I don't know how to fix it or at least try to help you."

"I just want all of Dad's attention that's all. He talks to Ms. Mary all the time since we got here." He says softly. I pull him into my arms and kiss his forehead.

"It's okay to be jealous Christian. Your dad is only being polite since Ms. Mary is a guest. Okay? I want you to apologize to your dad when we go back down. He didn't deserve that treatment." He nods and he hugs me for a while. When were ready to get out the room Christian isn't ready to go.

"Do you think dad won't want to let me stay since I've been mean?" he ask

"Of course he still does want you to stay. Just talk to him and everything will be okay."

"Mom do you like my dad?" he ask.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

He smiles at me brightly. "I just want to know. Since you both look at each other all the time." There is a mischievous glint in his eyes when he says that. We find everyone in the living room talking. They quiet down once they see us coming. I sit in the end of the couch next to Sawyer since I need to talk about the security.

"Dad can I talk to you." Alexander nods and they head up to his room.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

My dad and I head back into my room that my mom and I just left. The room my dad designed is amazing. The boat bed is just amazing. I wonder if I can use the boat when I out grow my bed. We sit down on the little table by model kits.

"Dad I'm sorry for being mean today." I say

"It's okay Christian I forgive you. Can I ask why were you acting this way?"

I sigh. I really can't say the truth. By saying he was ignore my mom for paying attention to Ms. Mary. My dad is suppose to marry my mom. So he can't ignore her or else they won't get married.

"I just want your whole attention that's all." I say.

"I'm sorry you felt neglected, but I didn't want to be rude. Don't worry though I'll make it up to this week."

We start building a helicopter and halfway to it I start questioning him.

"Dad do you like my mom?" I ask innocently

I see him smile just like mom did earlier. "I really do like her. Why do you ask?"

"Just waning to know." I say smirking. He raise an eyebrow at me when he sees my smirk.

They both like each other! Ah this is going to go perfectly. I can finally have a mom and dad. Maybe I can have a few more siblings once they get married. I hope my plan works. Maybe if I work on my homework the whole day my mom can send Ms. Mary home early one can hope.

It's past dinner time now and Im in my pajamas. My mom is by the front door getting ready to leave with Uncle Taylor. I hug my mom and snuggle into her.

"Bye mom. I'll miss you so much. Don't forget to call me three times a day okay? Or I'll send dad to look for you." She laughs at what I say, but I'm not joking. My mom is my angel I would never want anything bad to happen.

"So you better be careful Ana or I will have to come down there and find you." He whispers something else to my mom because she turns red and can't look him in the eyes any more.

"Alright baby. I'll see you later. Head up to your room so Alexander can tuck you in. call me if you have a nightmare." With one last kiss and hug I head up to my room. I turn back and I see my parents hugging. When they pull away my dad kisses my mom. My mom turns red and quickly says something and walks out to her car. My dad turns around and has a big smile on his face. He heads for the stairs and I quickly run to my room.

"Goodnight buddy. I love you and if you need anything press the button by the lamp. I'll come running." He puts the covers to my chin and kisses my forehead.

"Can you sleep with me dad please?" he nods and gets in bed with me.

I fall asleep with no nightmares just dreaming of my family running through a meadow. I hope it becomes real.

I see the sun through the curtains. I groan still tired. I bury my face in my dad's neck. I must of fallen back to sleep since my dad woke me up shaking me and he was fully showered.

"Come on get up buddy. You have to eat breakfast and start working on your homework." I groan. Even though he is right I don't want to see Ms. Mary right now. She'll just ruin everything.

I slowly get ready for the day and on my way down I heard a loud screeching sound. I step into the dining hall and I see the screeching came from Ms. Mary. Sit and eat in silence since I can't get a word in with Ms. Mary talking.

"Christian I have your mom on the phone," says Sawyer. I smile and run to take the phone away from him. We talk for thirty minutes till she makes me pass the phone to dad.

"Dad mom wants to talk to you." He nods and takes the phone heading to his study.

"Okay Christian lets get started on that home work." Ms. Mary says. We head up to my room, but I'm to distracted by what my parents are talking about.

 **ALEXANDER POV**

Walking into my study with Ana on the line has my heart beating fast.

"Hello Ana. How's London?" I ask.

"Amazing as always. I just wanted to talk about security since we don't cover it yesterday."

"Okay, but I thought it would be just Sawyer with him. How much security are we talking about?"

"Well Sawyer is his CPO, but there are ten covert CPO's around him." I whistle.

"Wow that's a lot. So everything done will be reported back to you then." I feel she still doesn't fully trust me with Christian. I hope I don't fuck this up.

"Alexander I can the wheels turning in your head from here. It's not that I don't trust him to keep safe, but given who I am and who you are it's necessary. We have enemies. That would do anything to mess with us. Its just a precaution also incase the press catch you and Christian out and about."

"No I understand the reason for security. I'm glad you let me know so my guys don't think we have a bunch of stalkers surrounding us."

"Yeah. Alright I'll let you go then."

"Wait Ana…I uh hope you finish early." I sigh.

"I know me too. It feels weird not having Christian with me right now. Well have with Christian and be careful. Make sure he does his homework before anything else."

"Yes ma'am. Homework first, fun later." She chuckles.

"Good. Bye Alexander." I close my eyes holding back a groan. I love hearing her say my name.

"Bye Ana. Hope you get back soon." The line stays silent for a while. Neither one of us want to hang up. She drives me crazy in such a short amount of time.

"Hang up Alexander," she says softly.

I sigh. "I really don't want to," I whisper.

"Neither do I, but now is not the time. When I get back we can talk."

"Alright. I'll be waiting." The line goes dead after that.

This week apart is good for us. We can get ourselves sorted and when we see each other everything will make sense. I really hope it does.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Ms. Mary has been helping me with my homework the past two days. She has not stopped asking questions about my dad. She is really starting to annoy me and I can't say anything to her. Today would be the last day with homework. Hopefully my mom can send her home or put her in a hotel so I don't have to see her try to flirt with my dad.

"Alright Christian your done with all your homework." She says.

I smile widely. "That's amazing! Alright Ms. Mary I'll see you later my dad and I have plans." I say rushing out of my room. I reach the study and open the door without knocking.

"DAD! I'm done let's go!" I shout. When I see my dad my eyes widen in realization. He wasn't alone and there are eight other people in the room. I quickly go with my dad trying to hide. I hear people laughing and cooing at how cute I was.

"Christian it's alright don't be shy. Just knock next time." Dad says softly.

"Alright gentlemen you guys are free to go. Just follow the plan for today." Dad orders.

"Dad what do you?" I ask. I know mom owns a huge company. I wonder what daddy does.

"I own a company here in Dublin."

"Oh just like mom?"

"Just like mom. Are you excited for today." I beam at him.

"Yes! I finished all my homework. I don't have anymore." He nods and tells me to go get ready.

I get ready as quickly as possible. I go down the stairs to wait for dad. Sawyer is with me waiting.

"Sawyer do you like my dad?" I ask softly. Uncle Sawyer has been with me since my adopted me and was the first male that I opened up to. I want him to get along with my dad since Sawyer will be with me for forever. Knowing my mom he probably will.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I want you two to get along. You were with me since mom found me and I love you like a uncle." I say softly.

"I love you too Christian. Don't worry though as long as your dad behaves then I won't a reason to not like him." I nod at him. Dad comes out wearing clothes exactly like mine.

"Dad we match!" I shout excitedly.

"Yeah we do. Okay lets get going. I have lots planned!"

The rest of the day we spend it sight seeing. We visited parks and museums. The parks were amazing. Some even had animals in them. The museums were a bit boring, but it was fun looking at the art. Dad took a bunch of photos. He said he was going to mom when she got home. Sawyer stayed close to dad and me the whole day. I made Sawyer take funny pictures with me. I think dad was missing mom cause he didn't stop talking about her.

"Sawyer we should bring Jose next time to take the photos. You know mom like his photos." I say. I catch my dad frown, but it's quickly replaced with a small smile. You can see the anger in his eyes when I mentioned mom and Jose.

"Who's Jose, Christian?" dad ask. I look up at him

"He's one of mom's friend. He is basically the family photographer. He takes pictures of landscapes better then people though."

"Oh. How close is he to your mom?" I hear him trying to hold in his anger in his voice.

"Very close friends. He's fun dad you'll like him." He just nods and we start driving home. Dad looks lost in thought about something. He keeps on frowning and shaking his head. I look out the window and I feel my eyes get heavy.

 **ALEXANDER POV**

On our way home thought about Ana and Jose keep on running through my mind. Like how close are they really. Maybe they fucked around a couple of times. I can't really be a hypocrite since I have fucked around a lot. Ugh! This whole thing is pissing me off!

Now all the photos I've taken will be compared to that fucking photographer. Maybe I should make a photo album so Christian can take home with him. We reach my house and Christian is fast asleep. Carefully lifting him out of the car I take him to his room. I give him a quick kiss on the forehead and head into my study. I send my CPO to buy the stuff necessary for the photo album.

An hour later Christian wakes up and we have a late lunch out in the patio. I don't invite Ms. Mary since she is out shopping with one of the security guards. I wonder how much Ana pays her for being available 24/7 to travel with her and Christian.

"Dad do you have any brothers or sister?" ask Christian. I really haven't mentioned my family to him at all.

"Yes I do. I have two older big brothers. They are both doctors and are married. You don't have any cousins though sorry. My mom is nurse and my dad is an engineer."

"Cool dad. When do I get to meet them?" he asks. Uh oh I haven't talked to Ana about this. She'll be piss if I don't talk to her about this.

"Your mom and I need to talk about that buddy, but hopefully soon."

"Okay. Can I call mom?" I nod and take him to my study once we finish eating. I noticed Christian eats everything off his plate and doesn't complain. Good thing he has a healthy appetite.

We call Ana and picks up on the third ring.

"Hello Alexander." She says

"Hi Ana. Christian wants to talk to you are you busy?"

"No just got done eating lunch. I can talk to him."

"Okay." I hand over the phone to Christian and immediately tells her everything we have been doing. I get a bit of work done since Christian lays on the sofa talking to her.

"Dad mom wants to talk to you?" he says. My heart feels like it skips a beat when he says that so casually. My feelings are all over the place now.

"Hello Ana. How are you?" I ask.

"Good. Everything is running smoothly I should be headed back to you in two days."

"That's good. You can join us for everything I have planned. Wait are you going to be heading back home early?"

"No not at all. So you can do everything you have planned. Has he finished all his homework?"

"Yes he has. Are you going to send Mary home or keep her here till you leave?" I ask. I honestly wouldn't mind her leaving early. She has not stopped flirting with me. She has been bugging Christian about me from what I've been told. That just crosses so many lines. If it was the old me I would have slept with her the moment Christian went to bed the first night here.

Ever since Ana has entered my life its like I can't look at any other woman even though we've just known each other for five minutes really. I just can't help it though the attraction is there no doubt about that, but something else is there too. Like I am just meant to be with her. It sounds crazy, but that's how I feel. Ugh! I am so fucked!

"No I'll just send her back since she isn't needed anymore." Ana says.

"Yeah that's good. I can send her home tonight on my plane how does that sound?"

I hope she says yes I want that woman gone. She is getting clingy and it's annoying.

"If you don't mind that would safe me some trouble. Well I have to go there calling me back."

"Alright bye. Ana take care." I say softly. I call my pilot and my security to tell them the new plan once I hang up. Now, to tell Ms. Mary that she has to go back home. I have my maid bring Ms. Mary into my study so I can give her the news. I hear a knock on my door and say come in. Ms. Mary walks in and takes a seat in front of my desk.

"Mr. Cullen you asked for me?" she says softly.

"Yes Ms. Smith it seems your service will no longer be need hear so you can go home tonight I arranged everything for you already."

"Oh really? Usually I leave till Ms. Grey leaves." She says

"Yes, but since Ms. Grey is coming back here early she decided that you can go ahead leave to go back home early." I tell her. She must have had a thought of realization cause her demeanor changes quickly.

"That's weird of her. She has never done this before." She starts standing up from the chair. Walking towards to me with a seductive smirk on her face. That does not do anything what so ever.

"Are you sure she's not sending me home because I'm going to still her man from her?" She is standing in front of me and lowering herself on my lap.

"What are you talking about?! Get off of me!" I yell at her. Trying to pry her away from my lap.

"Its okay Alexander" Ugh my name coming from her sounds disgusting. "I know the way you look at me it's okay. I won't tell anyone." This bitch is crazy. Not once have I looked at her like that. Trust me if I could get a bit of a sexual attraction towards her I would of fucked her, but my dick seems to only want Ana at the moment. She tries to kiss me and I shove her off of me till she hits the floor with a thud.

"You are going to get the hell off my property within the next thirty minutes! If I find you on my property you wont like what I will do next do you understand me?" I tell her coldly.

I storm out of the room and head out to find Sawyer so he can deal with Ms. Mary. I find him playing with Christian in the back yard.

"Sawyer!" I yell. He excuses himself from Christian and walks over to me.

"Is their something wrong sir?" he asks. Straight to the point I like that.

"I need you to have someone escort Ms. Mary out of my house in the next thirty minutes or I will literally kill that little whore." I say coldly. He seems surprised by what I said and seems too hesitant to ask.

"I have to contact Ms. Grey about this first, but I'll have someone with her right now. Can I ask why you called her a whore?"

I nod. "She just threw herself at me in my office when I was going tell her she needs to pack so she can leave. She thought I was sending her signals or some shit that I wanted to fuck her." 

"You didn't sleep with her right?" he asks calmly, but his eyes harden with anger.

"NO! I pushed her off me. Just get her the hell out of my house and put her ass back in a plane. I will contact Ms. Grey don't worry." After saying this Sawyer looks a bit relief by my admission wonder why.

"Alright I will handle Ms. Mary." I give him a nod and he leaves to handle everything. I go closer to Christian to see what he was playing with Sawyer.

"Hey Christian." I say.

"Hey dad where did Sawyer go?" he asks.

"He went to go handle something for me. Want me to play with you?"

"Yeah okay. Can I have a snack first I'm a bit hungry." I nodded and we head towards the kitchen. I took a bowl of fruit out for Christian and my self. After eating we headed to play outside. We were having a good time and I knew Ms. Mary is out of my house since Sawyer confirmed it they took her to the airport. We continued playing till it was dinnertime.

"Christian it's time to go to bed." 

"Alright dad can you tuck me in." I nodded. We both got ready together in my room since he wanted me to sleep with him again. I tucked him in to my bed and went back downstairs to grab a drink. Drinking my scotch. I hear a door slam and I get up headed towards the front. I stopped in my tracks because I saw an angry Ana headed my way. To shocked to move next thing I feel is a hard sting on my face.

"What the fuck Ana!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I just got a call from a distress Mary because she claims that you through yourself at her sexually!" I stared at her in shock.

"I didn't do shit! That bitch is lying to you! She came on to me and I kicked her slutty ass out of my house! You don't believe me we can watch the footage from my security cameras." She went silent after.

"Fine I want to see the security footage." She said coldly. We walked up to my study that's all the way across the house. She seemed tensed and enraged by her body language. I hope she fires this bitch after she sees the security tapes. Logging into the security cameras I play the footage from the moment I sent my maid to get Ms. Mary. I stand behind Ana while she watches the whole thing from start to finish.

After, watching everything Ana pauses the tape and stays seated quietly in the chair. I cant tell what she's feeling since her back is to me. Minutes pass by in silence till I feel Ana pulling me into a hug.

"I am so sorry Alexander! They way she called me explaining things I just assumed she was telling the truth. Please forgive me Alexander. Ugh! I feel so stupid. Don't worry I'll take care of all this mess." She rambles on.

"Its okay Ana. I just didn't want you thinking I'm that type of man that would assault a woman sexually. It's okay. Do what you need to do, but its okay."

"Okay, but I can't help feel like a bitch. Just storming in here shouting accusation at you."

"It's okay anyone would react the same given the information prior to you getting here. Look its late why don't you go sleep with Christian and you can handle this in the morning with a clear head okay."

She nods her head yes. "That would be a good idea."

"Christian is in my room so you can sleep there. I'll sleep in a guest room."

"Okay that's fine." She walks towards the door and turn to me once the door is open. "It's okay if you slept with us tonight Alexander." With that she leaves me there shocked with my mouth open. Ana just keeps me on my toes. I can never tell which is up and down with her around. Going over a few emails I noticed it really late so I shut everything down and head towards my room.

Once I open the door to my room Ana and Christian are snuggled up together. Christian is practically on top of her as if he's trying to make sure she won't disappear. I debate for a while if I should stay or go. In the end I end up staying cause I don't know when the next time this would happen. Getting into the bed on the other side of Christian I snake my arms around the both of them and pull them towards me. I kiss both of there heads and fall asleep to a house with an ocean view.


	11. Chapter 11

**ANA POV**

I felt Alexander get into the bed with Christian and I. His breathing slowed down and I knew he was asleep. Carefully I got out of the bed with out waking up Christian. I made it outside the room and quickly went downstairs towards Taylor. I haven't drunk any blood these couple of days thinking I could've handled the hunger till I got back to Ireland. My emotions are stronger then the average human so anything can trigger my hunger that makes me past my limit.

Ever since I got my hunger under control I made sure I took precautions so I don't go in a blood feeding frenzy. I was use to going to attacking people and drinking there blood and then compelled then to forget everything. The compelling took me by surprise since I didn't know I was able to do it. The first times I tried it was awful so many things went wrong till I got down to a science.

The only person that I tell of my secret is Taylor and Sawyer since I turned them into vampires a hundred years ago. I found Taylor first he was left dying on the streets after trying to get home from work. I saw something in Taylor that day that made me safe him and I figured out how to turn him into a vampire since then we stuck together. Many times I told him he could leave. He said he would take long vacations, but he would always return. We found Sawyer ten years later. Sawyer was from the Army and he was dying in the infirmary when we saw him. Taylor and I saw him and made a decision to safe his life. He did the same thing, as Taylor never left us unless going a long vacation.

Those two were my brothers that I wouldn't give up for anything in the world. We work together, but they are my family that gets on my nerves from time to time. They work well with security since they can't sleep and have made great connections through the years they have been a life. Every time now we need to relocate we make Sawyer take care of it.

I find them in the backyard sitting near the fire pit drinking blood. I ran to them quickly taking the bottle from Sawyer before he can take a sip.

"What the hell Ana! That was mine!" yelled Sawyer. Taylor laughed. Sawyer is always the childish one of the three of us.

"I need it more then you two. Today has been awful." I said.

Sawyer sighs. "I know with the whole Mary thing. I was worried when I saw you coming into the house ready to kill someone. You are going to fire Mary though right?"

"Of course I am! Lying bitch. She's so lucky that she's across the ocean right now or I would of torn her throat out! Who does she think she is to touch my Alexander like that!" I yell. Sawyer and Taylor look at me with surprise and amused smirks.

"Your Alexander?" said Taylor. I barely had realized that I referred to Alexander as mine.

"So how has Ireland been these few past days Sawyer?" said I trying to change the subject.

"No we aren't changing the subject. Don't think we haven't noticed the way you both have been acting around each other. So does Ana have a crush on Alexander?" he cooed at me.

"Shut up! I don't have a crush. It wouldn't be fair to either one of us to have those types of feelings." They both looked at me and sighed. They knew I was right, but we three had hoped if we met that one special person then maybe just maybe we could change that person into a vampire and live the rest of our lives together. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Alexander makes me feel complete. He makes me want more with him than anyone I haven't met in my whole existence."

"Ana you have been alive for a long time. You deserve to be happy you know that right? Just give it a chance to what Alexander and you have going on. Don't run away because you might regret when we have to leave in a few years like always," says Taylor.

Taylor was always the wisest one of us three. Never talks much, but when he does it's pretty insightful. After that we sit in perfect silence watching the sunrise just enjoying each other's company. The sunlight doesn't turn us into ashes, which is complete bullshit. How can the sun have that even be able to make that happen. And the whole stake to the heart thing is real because who wouldn't die because of that.

"Well I have to head back in so Alexander doesn't notice I was gone." They looked at me smirking and resisted the urge to flip them off.

"Remember Ana give it a chance, okay?" said Taylor. I gave him a nod and walked back into the house headed up into Alexander's room. I fined them both cuddled up to each other. Though Christian look like he's looking for me. I quickly climb in the bed and wrap my arms round him. Which causes him to snuggle up to me getting out of Alexander's grip. I lay there watching them sleep thinking of what the future can hold for us three. I close my eyes and make me body relax and go limp while I pretend to sleep with them.

When morning comes I feel extremely warm. I open up my eyes and realize that I'm cuddled up next to Alexander. Trying to pull away from him his hold his grip seems to tighten on me. I try to pull way again, but he doesn't budge.

"Go to back to sleep Ana" he mumbles. Oh god his morning voice is orgasmic. So deep and husky. Now I just stayed still and admired his features. His copper hair messed up and his lips pouting a bit.

"Quit staring Ana its creepy." I look away shyly.

"Alexander let me get up. Christian is probably awake." I said.

"Fine. Give me a kiss then I'll let you go." He said

"What no! Just let me get up!" I start to push him away, but he rolls on top of me. His lips are puckered and he's trying to kiss him, but I keep dodging him. He finally ends up kissing me and I just stare at him and then we hear the door slam open.

"Dad why are you on top of mom?" says Christian. I look his way and push Alexander off me making him fall onto the floor with a thud. Christian runs to him trying to help him out.

"Mom why would you do that?" I just gave him a smile and shrug. He starts to laugh at my response till I hear a groan coming from Alexander. I look at him and he's glaring at me. I just smile at him innocently. Christian joins me on the bed and he snuggles into me. Alexander lies down next to Christian and pulls him into him. He just took my baby from me! Christian stays with his dad like he didn't just abandon his mom to cuddle with his dad. That's betrayal right there. Alexander must know what I'm thinking since he looks at me at smug.

"What you had him all night so let me cuddle with him now!" he says. I narrow my eyes at him and pull Christian back to me. I hear a giggle coming from Christian after I cuddle him tightly to me. Alexander tries to get him back, but I just turn us the other way. He gets a hold on Christians arm and pulls him towards him again while I have a hold of his other arm. Christian is just laughing at our antics and doesn't choose who gets to cuddle with him. After a while Christian ends up getting out of our grip and bolts for the door laughing. We both start running after him yelling at him to come cuddle with us.

"I'm going to catch him first," yells Alexander.

"No you wont. He always cuddles with his mom not you!" I yell back.

We search the whole house till, we go to the backyard and find Sawyer, Taylor, and Christian pointing water hoses at us. Alexander looks at me then bolts to go get Christian.

"Fire!" exclaims Christian.

We start to run while the water soaks us from head to toe. Alexander is really close to getting Alexander, but then Sawyer put Christian on his back and takes off with him. Alexander soon gets close enough to tackle Sawyer and catches Christian. Alexander is yelling out his victory, but I can't let him win. So I force myself to cry and get dramatic so Christian can come to me.

"Congrats Alexander you won." I say. Alexander looks smug while he holds Christian next to him. So I take it up a notch knowing Christian will come to me. I sigh sadly and look away knowing Christian is watching me.

"It's okay Christian you can cuddle with your dad first." I sigh sadly again. "I really missed you this trip. No one gave me a goodnight cuddle after I go to the hotel like you usually do." My eyes start to water and I peak under my lashes and see Christian staring at me in shock thinking I'm about to cry and Alexander glaring at me knowing what I'm doing.

"I'll just wait to get my cuddle after your done with you dad. I can wait a bit more for my turn to finally snuggle up next to you while we talk about our days and stuff." I know a tear has fallen down so turn around and start to walk away. I hear noise behind me and feel little arms wrap around me stopping me from continuing to walk. Turning around and getting down to his level hugging him back I see Alexander's glare. Knowing I'm going to win I still keep my eyes watered and a few tears going down my cheeks.

"No mom I'll cuddle with you first. Don't cry okay." He says. I shake my head saying no.

"Your dad caught you so he goes first. It's okay baby boy I can wait." Knowing I called him baby boy he is definitely going to cuddle with me first.

"Its okay mom dad doesn't mind. Right dad?" ask Christian. Christian is looking at Alexander with a look daring him to go against him. I inwardly laugh at Christian's antics knowing he learned that from me at work.

"Its fine Christian go cuddle with your mom." Christian smiles widely at him and turns to me giving me a hug. I pick him up and he places his head into my shoulder. I give one last look to Alexander and I see mouth fuck you to me. I just stick my tongue out at him and walked away from him grinning widely.

After, everyone got a cuddle and a nap in Alexander decided to talk to Christian about the plans for the day they had planned out. I excused myself from their plans because I still wanted to respect the time Alexander and Christian need to bond. I just blamed it on the jetlag and saying I need to rest. Plus I need more blood. Can't make them make a pit stop at a blood bank because I'm hungry. I spent time with Christian before he took off with Alexander. They planned to visit a museum and a little fair that Alexander has always been to since a child.

"Taylor I need you and Sawyer to get the car ready in fifteen minutes." Taylor nods his head and takes off. Everything is set into motion and we reach the nearest hospital. I use an excuse to get the head of the hospital show me around and take me to where they keep their blood and other resources they have. Taylor gives me a signal saying that Sawyer has control of the security in the room and has locked the doors. Now it's my turn to compel everyone while Taylor takes care of the blood. We are in and out in the next forty minutes and I compel the people to forget everything and leave without giving the doctor a large donation.

We left to go home and we drank our blood in the car because we knew we went have lasted till we got back to Alexander's place. Taylor took the blood into his room to store for safe keeping. I told them I was going to get more work done while the boys where out enjoying there day. While trying to keep myself busy with work my mind kept thinking when I have to tell Alexander about my secret. There is something between us that I can't ignore, but the what ifs just keep putting me off. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts and focus getting back to work, but my mind likes to torture me with bring up thoughts of Alexander.

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself.


End file.
